Foto gadis cantik di internet
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Sanji melihat sebuah foto gadis yang sangat cantik di internet, sampai ia rela berenang ke markas pusat angkatan laut untuk melihat orang aslinya. Dan ternyata gadis itu adalah... No pairing! XD


Yoo….

Akhirnya kembali nulis fanfic OP… :D

Dan Genrenya kembali humor…

Mohon maaf atas lamanya (dan seringnya) saya hiatus… :p

Disclaimer: One piece, dunia, dan semua karakternya adalah milik Eichiro Oda Sensei…

Tamu (nama doang): Chef Komatsu from 'Toriko'

**Foto Gadis Cantik di Internet**

"Internet den-den Mushi?" Tanya Sanji ketika melihat barang yang baru saja dibeli oleh Robin.

"Ya... Dengan begini kita tak perlu bergantung pada koran untuk mencari berita seputar Grand-Line lagi..." Jawab Robin. "Dan selain berita, kita bisa melihat macam-macam juga."

"Aku mau melihat artikel kedokteran!" Seru Chopper

"Atau tentang cuaca dan teknik berkebun!" Lanjut Nami

"Tentang pedang..."

"Tumbuh-tumbuhan aneh untuk senjataku."

"Daging!"

"Atau melihat video porno.. Yohohoho..."

"Baiklah, Brook dilarang memakai internet!"

...

Dan akhirnya tibalah giliran Sanji memakai internet malam itu.

"Hmm... Pertama coba cari resep..." Katanya sambil mengetikkan nama monster laut. "Hmm... Chef Komatsu? Sepertinya dia jago juga... hoo... ternyata monster laut bisa dimasak dengan cara itu ya?"

Selang beberapa menit, Sanji tampaknya bosan dengan resep-resep. Dan sebesit ide nakal muncul di kepalanya.

"Kalau bukan pornografi boleh kan? Kalau begitu coba aku search 'gambar nona cantik'.. hihihi..." Katanya dalam hati sambil menahan senyum mesum dan mimisannya.

Dan setelah menekan tombol 'enter', muncullah foto-foto wanita cantik di layar komputer tersebut yang nyaris membuat Sanji pingsan.

...

Sanji selama beberapa saat mengagumi foto-foto tersebut, sampai kemudian matanya terpaku pada sebuah foto hitm-putih yang menurutnya memiliki subjek yang paling cantik.

Wanita di foto itu memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang yang sangat indah, dahinya terlihat halus dan lembut, matanya menunjukkan kekuatan dan kelembutan di saat yang bersamaan, dan yang membuat Sanji jatuh hati adalah senyumannya yang sangat indah dan sepenuh hati.

"Ca... Cantik sekaliii... Aku akan mencari alamatnya!" Kata Sanji sambil meng-klik foto tersebut.

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Sanji ketika melihat alamat yang terpapar dibawah foto wanita tersebut adalah alamat untuk markas besar angkatan laut.

Tetapi, wanita yang ada di foto tersebut benar-benar berbeda. Dari foto itu saja dia bisa merasakan kharisma dan kelembutan wanita itu. Dan Sanji ingin menemui wanita tersebut walaupun hanya sekedar melihatnya saja.

Dan Akhirnya Sanji mengambil keputusan.

"Nami Swaaaannnn~ ini kunci lemari es-nya… Kapten! Aku minta cuti beberapa minggu!" Teriaknya sambil memberikan kunci lemari es kepada Nami.

Dan 'BYUURRR!' Sanji melompat ke laut dan berenang secepat kilat menuju markas besar angkatan laut.

…

"Dasar! Jadi ida berenang demi melihat wanita ini?" Omel Nami ketika melihat layar komputer yang masih menunjukkan gambar wanita yang 'diincar' oleh Sanji tersebut.

"Memang cantik sih…" Gumam Zoro sambil tersipu.

"Yohoho… Cantik sekali! Aku penasaran dia pakai celana dal.."

'Plakkk!' Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tamparan Nami lebih dulu mengenai Brook.

"Tapi… Foto ini sepertinya aku pernah lihat…" Gumam Luffy. "Kalau tak salah, aku melihatnya di ruang kerja kakek… dia itu kan…."

"Be… Benarkah? Luffy?" Para anggota Mugiwara seakan tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Luffy.

…

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sanji akhirnya tiba di markas pusat angkatan laut.

Tetapi, sekuat-kuatnya fisik dan niat dari Seorang Sanji, tetap saja menerobos sendirian ke dalam markas pusat angkatan laut itu mustahil.

Tak lama setelah sampai, ia pun tertangkap oleh beberapa Wakil-Admiral, dan ia pun diserahkan kepada mantan Panglima Sengoku.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari, hei bakaj laut?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Sanji yang niatnya sudah bulat, merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan sekarang.

"Aku ingin bertemu, atau setidaknya melihat wanita cantik ini!" Katanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ke sebuah gulungan foto di kantung jas-nya. "Dan, kuberi tahu saja, kalau tidak diizinkan, aku akan memberontak sekuat tenagaku dan setengah dari markas ini bisa rusak!" Ancam Sanji.

Sengoku mengambil lalu membuka dan melihat gulungan foto itu. Dan dari ekspresinya tampak jelas dia terkejut. Sengoku tampak memerlukan beberapa menit untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau… Yakin.. mau melihat.. phh… Wanita ini? Kau ahu berapa umur foto ini?" Tanya Sengoku sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja! Seumur hidup belum pernah aku melihat wanita yang manis dan penuh kharisma seperti itu! Dan aku tak peduli berapa tahun umur foto itu!" Sanji tampak mulai tidak sabar.

"Baiklah… mph… kalau itu memang… maumu…" Jawab Sengoku sambil tetap menahan tawanya, yang sedikit membuat Sanji heran juga.

Sengoku lalu memerintahkan pasukannya mengambil den-den mushi, dan segera setelah diambilkan, ia mengangkat dan memasukkan nomor tujuannya. (Maaf, Author kurang ngerti cara kerja den-den Mushi… _ )

Hubungan tersambung.

"Ya?" Sebuah suara wanita di seberang sambungan menawab.

"Tsuru… Cepat Kebawah… Ada laki-laki muda yang ingin bertemu denganmu… Dia membawa foto dirimu 50 tahun yang lalu..."

-Fin-

Wew!

Gaje yah? XD

Mohon Penilaiannya… XD


End file.
